Never Weak
by iKandy.Mint
Summary: five girls are tired of hearing that they are weak from the boys. They all watch the sky one night and became something that would soon take away their weakness. Warriors! Parings: SakuKiba HinaNaru TemaSasu InoShika & TenNeji
1. Chapter 1

Deejanay: yo! You guys know my name DJ? Well it stands for Deejanay! Yepp! This is my new story! Yepp yepp! I am so friggen sorry i havent wrote in 4 ever! you know JD? well i kinda miss him...you kno he kinda died in a car accident...real sad i know...but like! comeon! i got stories to write and fans to make happy! 

Ciijanay: CJ here! 

Deejanay: Where's Teijanay?

Teijanay: Banging holes in my walls…

Ciijanay: Why?

Teijanay: It was fun…

Deejanay: Ok…On with the story!

* * *

Temari shouted curses as she threw a pillow at the door, her brother's and sensei thought she was weak and she hated that thought. _'Stupid boys! What do they know? ARGH! Burn in hell!'_ she thought angrily pretending her brothers and sensei could hear. She looked at the night sky._'This is beautiful…the stars…the moon…if only life was like this…'_

Sakura growled as she got a hammer and made holes in the walls. _'Weak!? What do you know Sasuke!? Atleast I have parents! HA! Take That!'_ she thought angrily, she pretended that Sasuke could hear. She sighed as she dropped the hammer and sat on her bed, she looked at the night sky. _'I wish life was like this…the stars shining bright, not afraid to shine…the moon, bold enough to be a leader…'_

Hinata silently cried on her bed. _'W-w-weak? How c-c-could t-t-they say that? E-e-even N-N-Neji-San?'_ she thought sadly as she stopped crying and sat up on her bed. _'I should be like the stars…never afraid to show how much I shine…'_ she looked at the brightest star known as the North Star. _'No matter if I'm not like that star…'_

Tenten growled as she got a kunai and slit the walls as if it were the throats of many people. _'Weak!? GR! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean a thing!!'_ she thought angrily and dropped the kunai. She made her way to her bed and sat on it, her eyes glazing over the night sky. _'I'm like the moon…bold and not afraid to order the stars…sigh…'_ she looked at the deep lines on her walls then back at the night sky.

Ino was close to tears when she sat on her bed. _'Weak…why does people insist that? Even Asuma…I am not weak…'_ she thought sadly as she threw her alarm clock out the window angrily. She sat back down on her bed and stared at the broken window when she heard a crash. She sighed and stared at the sky. _'The stars aren't afraid to show how much they can shine…the moon is not afraid to say 'I'm bold and the leader!'…'_

* * *

Deejanay: How was it?

Teijanay: Short…

Ciijanay: Yepp! It is short!

Deejanay: Don't worry next one will be long!

Teijanay: Read!

Ciijanay: And Review!

Deejanay: It'll be much appreciated!

Sincerely,

Janay Triplets!

P.S. Hi!

P.S.S. …I forget…

P.S.S.S. LUBZ YA!


	2. Chapter 2

Deejanay: Next chapter!

Teijanay: I'm screaming with joy…

Ciijanay: Really? OMG I cant hear you!

Teijanay: Don't make me throw you in the dumpster…

Deejanay: Is that a threat or a promise?

Teijanay: We'll see after this chapter… 

Ciijanay: On with the story!

* * *

The five girls looked at the night sky for what seemed like ages, that is until they each saw a shooting star. They saw it land in an area close to their homes, they each ran out and headed to where the star landed at. When they arrived, they noticed they were in a circle staring at each other. Temari, was in Konoha for a few days, looked at Ino who looked at Hinata who looked at Sakura who looked at Tenten who looked at Temari. They shook their heads once and stared at the five meteors before them. Sakura and Tenten, being the bravest and daredevils of the group, walked up to the meteors in front of them. Sakura's glowed white and Tenten's glowed black. Temari and Ino walked up to theirs, Ino's glowed pink and Temari's glowed orange. Hinata walked up to it hesitatingly and hers glowed red. Sakura instinctively put her hand on her meteor, it broke open and there stood a white charm on a silver chain, she took it and put it on, when she did the chain didn't end until it reached her belly button. "Cool…meteor knows my style…" she said as she held the charm in her hand. 

Tenten put her had on the meteor and it broke as well, revealing a brown charm on a silver chain. She put it on and like Sakura's it didn't end until her belly button. "Yeah same here!" Temari and Ino put their hands on their meteors and it broke revealing for Ino a pink charm on a silver chain and for Temari a yellow charm on a silver chain. When Ino put it on it stopped right above her shirt collar, Temari's stopped at the same length as Ino's. Hinata was last and her meteor had a red charm on a silver chain, she put it on and it reached her collarbone. Next thing they knew, they were in a world where the sky was mixed colors, and where there were more then six suns and moons rose.

"What is this place?" Temari asked.

"Oh gee! Let's ask this tree!" Tenten said sarcastically as she faced a tree.

"Dude…" Sakura said hitting Tenten's arm mentioning for her to look her way. "Dude stop…" Sakura and the girls saw an old lady in a black cloak stand in front of them.

"Ah…yes…Tenten…Sakura…" the lady said as she looked at both girls with her black eyes. "I remember you two the most…such evil little babies I might add…" Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. "Hinata…the shyest of them…such pretty eyes…" Hinata nodded and blushed. "Temari…the oldest and leader-like of the group…" Temari nodded. "And Ino…still obsessed with the least important things…" Ino nodded.

"So why did you bring us here strange lady?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Siene…" the lady said. "I brought you here since you are the Chosen Ones…" Tenten fell to the ground.

"Chosen Ones?" they repeated.

"Yes…the Chosen Ones…" Siene said. "Those necklaces you are wearing…once belonged to the old Chosen Ones…" She walked to Sakura and put her hand to her forehead.

**Sakura: Known as Shieko, her element is ice/water, her power is to grant and ask any wish she pleases.**

Sakura shook her head and looked at Siene who smiled. "Shieko…" she said as she waved at Sakura who still looked confused. "The necklace you are wearing, gives you the powers of Shieko, who once had this necklace before you…ice/water is your element and you power is to grant and ask any wishes you please…" Siene said as she moved on to Tenten, she put a hand on her forehead.

**Tenten: Known as Kaoru, her element is earth, her power is to make anyone do as she pleases.**

Tenten smiled at her knew self. "Cool!" she said as Siene did the same to the other three.

**Temari: Known as Shinarro, her element is wind, her power is to move any object by her mind. (I don't know how 2 speell dat word)**

Ino: Known as Yiako, her element is light/lightning, her power is skilled in all fighting arts, taijutsu, karate, taikwundo, ect.

**Hinata: Known as Zakuro, her element is darkness/shadows, her power is to copy the moves of her opponent. **

"Now that you are in knowledge of what the necklaces have given you, there is another thing these necklaces can do…" Siene said as she stood in front of the girls again. "It would let me communicate with you, if you take them off, my communication with you will falter…so be sure to have them on at all times…" everyone nodded. "During the training we have together, you may experience a change in attitude and looks…you are going to turn into Shieko, Kaoru, Yiako, Shinarro, and Zakuro…got that?"

"Hai!" they said in unison as they were transported to their own world.

* * *

Deejanay: Longer huh? Siene's name is pronounced like this Sai-Eh-Neh

Ciijanay: Yepp!

Teijanay: I still owe you…

Deejanay: Oh yeah…

Ciijanay: BYE!

Sincerely, 

Janay Triplets 

P.S. don't forget to review!

P.S.S. Hi!

P.S.S.S. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Deejanay: I'm still in a dumpster! But SH! Teijanay doesn't know that and she's out to look for me and Ciijanay! I snuck out and grabbed my laptop so I could still write!

Ciijanay: I'm in here too! Hi pplz!

Deejanay: On with the story!

**_'TEXT'_**- Siene talk

**"TEXT" -** Yelling real loud

"TEXT" -Talking

_'TEXT' - _Thinking

* * *

"Okay, guys…you know the plan?" Sakura asked her friends who nodded, she wanted to use the names of the people inside of them, it sounded fun.

"Yeah…" Hinata replied as she, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Sakura headed for the Hokage's office.

"Alright…" Sakura said as they entered the Hokage's office, where they saw a working Tsunade and a sighing Shizune.

"Yes what do you want?" Tsunade asked as she looked up from her paperwork.

--

"**WHAT THE HELL!?!?"** Tsunade shouted, making the girls wince. "You Cant Just _LEAVE_!!" Sakura, being the bravest in this situation, walked up to Tsunade and started speaking.

"Have you heard what the boys have been saying to us?" She asked dangerously. "This is what I was thinking…operation Burnout III: Hater Takedown!" she said as she punched the air. "I'm going to take them down! No matter what! They're going to pay!" Tsunade, knowing of the girls interest, nodded.

"Fine…you girls can go…for how long anyway?" Tsunade asked.

"About four years why?" Tenten replied.

"Oh that's all? Well alright you girls can go…" Tsunade said as she looked at the girls who looked back. "Edededede!" she shooed as she waved her hand, mentioning for the girls to leave.

--

WITH HINATA

Hinata stuffed her things in her bag angrily. _'Stupid boys! Go burn in hell!'_ she stopped as she felt someone watch her, she turned to her left and stared at her cousin. "What?" she barked.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked calmly.

"Anywhere away from you Neji!" Hinata barked again. _'Hey if Zakuro's is what Seine says she is then I have to act like her to keep her name…'_ Hinata thought as she zipped up her bag and brushed past her cousin and dad.

"Where is she---?"

"I have no idea…"

--

WITH INO

Ino seemed cheerful ever since her encounter with Siene. "Hey dad! Shikamaru! Shikaku! Chouji! Chinjo!" she cooed happily as she walked upstairs and to her room. _'What the flip? Why am I this cheerful? Oh it's Yiako…her attitude is what I'm feeling…'_ Ino thought as she took out her bag and started shoving stuff in it. She looked to the doorway and saw Chouji and Shikamaru standing there. "Hey guys!" she waved as she continued packing.

"Where are you going?" Chouji asked between munches of chips.

"Oh! Just somewhere with the girls!" Ino replied as she zipped up her bag.

"Yeah but where?" Shikamaru asked.

"Or you're just so funny! Bye!" Ino said as she waved and left.

What?

--

WITH TEMARI

"Hey little bros!" Temari said both angrily and cheerful as she entered the house then went up the stairs to her room. _'Stupid bros!'_ she thought as she shoved things in her bag. She had shivers go down her spine when she felt cold eyes stare at her from her door. "Hey Gaara…you seem angry…" Temari said as she turned around. _'Why do I care? Damn Shinarro!'_ she thought as she smiled at Gaara who eyed her.

"Where are you going?" He asked venom in his voice.

"Just somewhere!" Temari replied as she zipped up her backpack.

"Where.Are.You.Going?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"Aw you're so cute!" Temari said as she kissed his cheek and left the house.

--

WITH TENTEN

"Yo!" Tenten said as she entered her house and headed to her room. _'I knew I was acting like Kaoru on the way home!'_ she thought as she felt fuzzy brows stare at her. "Hey Lee, Gai-Sensei…" she greeted as she took out a bag and started shoving random things into it.

"Where might the youthful Tenten youthful going on this youthful and youthfulness day of youthfulness?" Tenten was about to gag at the sentence told by her sensei.

"Somewhere…" Tenten replied as she zipped her bag up and walked past the crying couple. _'Ugh to think they had self-control…'_ she thought distustingly as she left the house.

WITH SAKURA

"Oi…I'm home!" Sakura greeted no one in particular and headed to her room to pack her things. When she was finished she heard Siene talk. _'I'm acting like Shieko! Man!'_

"**SAKURA!!! TENTEN, TEMARI, INO, AND HINATA ARE GONE!!! HAVE YOU**…seen…them?" Naruto shouted as he entered Sakura's home with Sasuke but stopped when he saw Sakura's bag. "Where are you going?"

"It doesn't concern you…" Sakura said as she kept putting stuff in her bag.

"What's with you?" Naruto asked.

"Just forget it alright?" Sakura said as she nodded at her teammates and walked out of her house.

--

"You girls ready?" Tsunade asked with tears in her eyes as she received five nods. "We're going to miss you…"

"Aw!" Ino said as she ran up to Tsunade and hugged her tightly. "We'll miss you too!"

"Hn…whatever…" Hinata said as she looked away in disgust.

"I guess…" Sakura said as she looked at the sky.

"Let's go!" Tenten said energetically.

"Dude just wait…" Temari scolded.

"If you girls ever come back…come back alive…" Tsunade joked making Temari and Ino laugh.

"We will! Ja Ne!" they shouted in unison as they jumped away.

"They grow up so fast…" Tsunade said making Shizune and Tonton sweatdrop.

--

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba met up at the old training grounds for team 7. "You guys too huh?" Kiba asked as he sat down.

"Yeah…" the others replied in unison.

"Where do you think they went? And why?" Shikamaru asked as he looked mainly at Naruto.

"Got me…" Naruto replied as he sat down as well. "Why would they leave though? It doesn't make sense…"

"I don't know about you guys but uh…I think we should go get them…" Sasuke said as he looked at the grass.

"You just want your cherry blossom back…" Kiba taunted. "You're probably the reason why she left…same with me…and Gaara…and Shikamaru…and Neji…by the way where is Neji?" he searched for the Hyuuga.

"He didn't want to concern himself in any of this…" Gaara replied as he closed his eyes.

"Well whatever…it's something that we did that ticked them off and made them left…" Naruto said as he looked around hoping to find the answer.

"Let's ask Tsunade…she might know…" Sasuke said as the group got up and headed for the hokage tower.

--

Sakura and Hinata grew more grumpy each time they both jumped from a tree to the next. Ino became more happy, Temari more bossy, and Tenten more…uh…tomboyish? Then they decided to stop and practice their new powers for a while.

'_**Alright…this is easy…each of you hold out your hand and think about something that involves your element…'**_ Siene instructed as the five did as they were told.

'_Water…ice…ice crystal…water wall…'_ Sakura thought as she opened her eyes and gasped at Tenten, who was pinned to the water wall by ice crystals. "It worked?" she said as she help Tenten off.

'_Light…lightning…light spirit…lightning bolt…'_ Ino thought but laughed when she saw Tenten, who was caught in the arms but her light spirit and was trying to dodge the lightning bolts that aimed at her. "Whoops!" she said as she dissembled the elements and let Tenten live.

'_Shadows…darkness…shadow demon…darkness whips…'_ Hinata thought and almost laughed when she saw Tenten, who was being attacked by a shadow demon and darkness whips. "My bad…" she stopped the elements powers and saved Tenten.

'_Wind…wind blade tornado!'_ she thought evilly as she laughed at Tenten who was running away from a tornado with blades in them. "Haha! Rich!" she said as she stopped the elements from doing their thing.

"**GOSH!! JUST KILL ME NOW WHY DON'T YOU!??!"** Tenten shouted at the four who stopped themselves from laughing.

'_**Now girls…calm down…Tenten, you can do all the damage you wish to two of these girls…a little two on one…'**_ Siene said making Tenten glare at Sakura and Hinata who sighed. _**'Begin!'**_

"Ha!" Tenten said as she took out a kunai with a explosive not attached to it, she threw it and it headed straight towards Hinata who was unprepared.

"Ice! Ice Freeze!" Sakura said as she felt the kunai stop a few centimeters away from Hinata's nose, she walked over and faced the kunai towards the tree close to Tenten. She smirked as she snapped her fingers and made the world go again.

'_**Very good Sakura, you learned a highly advanced move…just like Shieko did…'**_ Siene complimented. _**'And your care for your teammate impressive…'**_

"**ARGH!"** Tenten shouted as she jumped out of the way the kunai headed to.

"Shadow! Shadow Ghost!" Hinata cried as she saw a black ghost hover above Tenten, who had no idea what was going on. The ghost grabbed Tenten and waited for further commands.

"Ice! Ice Crystals!" Sakura cried as she saw more then ten crystals form around her body. She moved her hand towards Tenten and watched the crystals zoom over.

'_**Alright, that's enough!'**_ Siene called, making the crystals disappear and the ghost as well. _**'Very good, Hinata, Sakura…teamwork is always important…'**_ Hinata and Sakura nodded. _**'Tenten, I do not blame you, you need to use your element…you only used kunai knives and that's what caused the failure…'**_ Tenten nodded.

"Hai I'll remember that on my next battle…" Tenten said as she sat down.

'_**Next up, Sakura and Hinata vs. Ino…let's see what you got…'**_ Siene said as she watched Ino walk up in front of the two girls._**'Begin!'**_

"Light! Light Spirit!" Ino called as she saw many spirits come and spin around Hinata and Sakura. Hinata clutched her stomach and fell to the ground.

"Water! Water Demon!" Sakura called as she saw a blue demon of water appear behind Ino. The demon grabbed Ino and caused her to cancel the attack. "You okay?" Sakura asked as she helped Hinata up who nodded.

"Yeah…" Hinata said as she regained her composure. "Darkness! Darkness Blades!" she called as she felt swords surround her, she faced her arms to Ino and watched the swords zoom over.

'_**Stop!'**_ Siene called, making the ghost, spirits, and swords vanish. _**'Winner, Sakura and Hinata!'**_

"If only it was me and Hinata then I could win…" Ino said under her breath.

'_**Are you ready Temari?'**_ Siene asked at Temari who nodded.

"After that last match! I'm hyped up!" Temari replied as she stood in front of the girls.

'_**Well, well…'**_ Siene said impressed by Temari's perseverance. _**'Begin…'**_

"Wind! Wind Blades!" Temari called as she jumped in the air and grabbed two twin blades and threw them at the two girls at fast speed.

"Ice! Ice Freeze!" Sakura called as the world paused. She walked to the two swords and threw them back at Temari. She snapped her fingers and watched Temari get cut by her swords.

"Shadow! Shadow Whips!" Hinata shouted as two whips appeared in her hands. "Darkness! Darkness Clones!" she saw two clones of herself grab the whips that were in her hands, she watched Temari try to escape the fast clones and their deathly whips.

"Wind! Wind Disperse!" Temari shouted as they whips in the clones hands disappeared. _'Heh…'_ she thought evilly as she smirked. "Wind! Wind Torn--…" she stopped as she felt her body feel numb.

"Shadow…possession jutsu…" Hinata said as Temari looked at the shadow going from Hinata to her. "Little thing I picked up…"

"Let her go and attack five…" Sakura instructed as Hinata nodded, making Temari nod.

"Don't miss…" Hinata said as she let go of Temari.

"Water! Water Prison!" Sakura called as she formed a huge ball and forced it to Temari's direction, trapping Temari in what seemed like a prison made of water. (DUH!)

'_**Very good…I'm impressed…Temari you almost had Hinata…if she hadn't put that jutsu on then you would've won…' **_Siene said making Temari nod and out of the prison.

"But what of Sakura?" Temari asked. "She still trapped me…"

'_**Ah yes…Sakura was much of a challenged…you know Temari…you could've blown her water away with one of your elements…' **_Siene added as Temari groaned.

"I forgot…"

'_**Hmm, hmm…Sakura, Hinata…when you go back to that village…you're not going as weaklings…but maybe as the next hokage…' **_Siene complimented making Sakura and Hinata bow in respect. _**'Let us head to the next village, there we shall practice on your powers…'**_the five girls nodded as they stood up, Hinata became more quiet and Sasuke-Like, Sakura more lazy and an improvement on speed, Tenten more obsessed with all the trees and animals, Temari more bossy, and Ino more happy.

* * *

Deejanay: Okay hour six and we're still in here…

Ciijanay: Who knows how long we're gunna be in here…

ECHO Teijanay: OI! DEE! CII! WHERE ARE YOU!?

Deejanay: A long time Cii…a very long time…

Sincerely,

Janay Triplets

P.S. HELP US!

P.S.S. We LUBZ U!

P.S.S.S. Bring pie!


	4. Chapter 4

Deejanay: So…day two in the dumpster…

Ciijanay: TJ has destroyed many buildings just looking for us…

Deejanay: Neko senses tingling! Haha lol

Ciijanay: Points at cat ears Neko as a sis? Sweeeeeet!

Deejanay: You are part Neko 2! Dumass!

Ciijanay: Seriously? Cool!

Deejanay: On with the story!!

* * *

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, and Kankurou met up at the park and made their way to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-Sama…" Sasuke said as they were rushed in and stood in front of the 6th hokage for what seemed like seconds. "We wish to know where our teammates are…"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Tsunade said bitterly with a smirk.

**"PLEASE TSUNADE-SAMA!!!! I HAVENT SEEN TENTEN FOR MORE THEN A FEW DAYS!!!"** Lee broke down as he sunk to the ground.

"Get up Lee…" Tsunade ordered. "I would enjoy telling you guys why and where the girls are…but unfortunately I keep a promise I made to Hinata…she asked me to never tell you the whereabouts of these girls until they are ready to come back. Sasuke and Neji looked annoyed.

"We need to know where they are now!" Sasuke said between gritted teeth.

"Sorry, but my information on these girls are for me to know and you to never find out…" Tsunade said as she shooed them out. "Edededede!" she said as she waved them out.

_'We will find out where they are…'_ the boys thought in unison.

--

It was morning in the Village Hidden In The Rays, or known as the Sunshine village. The sun made its way past the closed curtains and onto Ino's face. Ino awoke and started to reach for the light, when she turned it on she yawned and stretched. She looked to her left and screamed. **"AAAAAH!!"** she shouted as she woke up Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

**"AAAAAH!!!"** Sakura and Tenten screamed in unison.

"Y-y-your h-h-hair!!" Ino managed to say as she pointed at the girls hair.

"Whoa…too cool!" Tenten said as her hair was ink black and grew to her knees.

"Hn…" Hinata said as her hair was red and reached her knees.

"Can I go back to bed?" Sakura asked as she kept her eyes closed and her hair was silver and touched her ankles.

"Seriously…change of hair?" Temari asked as took off the four ponytails and brushed her orange hair that reached her knees.

"Wow…me too!" Ino exclaimed as she ran her fingers through her pink hair. Ino looked at Sakura who finally opened her eyes. **"AAAAH!!!"** she screamed again as she saw that Sakura's eyes were silver and not green. "Your eyes!" Sakura ran up to the mirror so fast no one thought she moved until she appeared in front of the mirror.

"I look like I own the Byakugan and belong to the Hyuuga family!!" she exclaimed as she looked at Ino who flinched. "Why are my eyes---?" she stopped when she heard Siene.

'_**Good morning… yawn…' **_Siene greeted.

"Why are my eyes white?" Sakrua asked abruptly.

'_**Remember when I said you guys will change into Shieko, Zakuro, Kaoru, Shinarro, and Yiako? Well eye color is apart of it…' **_Siene explained as she yawned again.

"Oh…I guess this makes sense…" Sakura said as she walked to her bed and sat down. Her eyes traveled to Hinata's and she gasped. "Hinata's are red!" she looked at Ino's. "Ino's are pink!" she looked at Tenten them Temari's. "Tenten's is black and Temari's are orange!" each girl looked at the mirror and stared at it for a long time.

"Whoa…even eye color…" Tenten said as she moved her right eye back and forth. "Heheh…bet you cant do that…" she said mainly to no one.

'_**Well…if you girls are done admiring yourselves…I need to tell you about your spirit animals…' **_Siene said making Tenten and Ino excited.

"Spirit animals?" Sakura repeated.

'_**These animals are to guide you through your missions and journeys, they will stick to you like glue…' **_Siene explained as the girls were transported to a clear area.

"Whoa…dig the animals!" Tenten said as she saw five animals stand in front of her, all the height of the five girls.

'_**This is Trixxie…' **_Siene said as she saw a pink dove fly forward._**'Emica…' **_a silver white cheetah stepped forward._**'Yumi…'**_ a orange tiger stepped forward. _**'Mikina…'**_ a black hawk flew over. _**'And Kikyo…' **_a red dragon flew over.

"I'm looking for Ino…" the dove said as she looked at each of the girls who pointed at Ino who waved slightly.

"Tenten…" Mikina said as she looked at the black haired girl.

"Sakura…" Emica said as she looked at the silver haired girl.

"Hinata…" Kikyo said as she looked at the red haired girl.

"Temari…" Yumi said as she looked at the orange haired girl.

WITH SAKURA AND EMICA

"You're Sakura?" Emica asked a little disappointed at the scene.

"Yeah…" Sakura said lazily as she stared at the sky.

"I don't believe you…" Emica said as she eyed Sakura suspiciously. "How about showing me a test? How fast can you run from that tree and back? My time is 10.5 seconds…beat that and maybe I'll reconsider…" Sakura nodded as she started running when Emica gave the word.

"9.9!" Sakura said as she sprinted to the tree and ran circles around it before she ran back. Emica seemed impressed and bowed.

"I believe you…"

WITH HINATA AND KIKYO

"So you're Hyuuga Hinata…" Kikyo asked as she walked around the nodding Hyuuga. "Hmm…nothing like Zakuro if you ask me…" Hinata looked bored out of her life. "How about showing me a shadow clone of myself?" Hinata examined Kikyo who waited.

"Shadow! Shadow Clone!" Hinata called as she made three clones of Kikyo, but couldn't get the color right. One had an orange body and orange eyes, another had black body and black eyes, one had white body and silver eyes, the last had a pink body and pink eyes.

"Close enough…" Kikyo said as she bowed. "I believe you…"

WITH INO AND TRIXXIE

"I don't understand why you're Ino…I thought the silver haired was Ino…or the red head…" Ino felt a vein pop out of her head as she grew angrier. "But whatever…lemme see your power…" Ino looked worried, she hasn't used her power yet! Only her elements! "First…SAKURA!!" the dove looked at the silver haired who shouted back.

**"WHAT!?"**

**"MAKE AN WATER CLONE!!!"** Trixxie shouted back as she saw a replica of the silver haired kunoichi stand in front of Ino with her fighting stance. "Now…you use your taijutsu on the clone…make it disappear…pretend you're fighting Sakura yourself…" Ino nodded as she got in a fighting stance so different from her own.

"Cha!" she shouted as she aimed for punches and kicks but none of them went through. _'Kuso…karate's not working…taijutsu…'_ she focused chakra to her feet and did a back flip, making the clone move a foot. _'Damn!' _she looked at the clone and searched for a weak point. She ran at the clone and aimed for her head with her leg, the clone defended her head and left her lower body wide open. Ino took this chance and punched the clones stomach making it disappear. "Haha! That's what I'm talking about!" Trixxie nodded and bowed.

"I believe you…"

WITH TENTEN AND MIKINA

"Tenten?" Mikina asked as she walked around the girl. "How weird…" Tenten sighed. "I thought you'd be prettier…like Kaoru was…but you got toughness down…" Tenten twitched at this. "But no matter, you'll turn like her in a few weeks…you'll gain powers from her more powerful then Yiako's and Shinarro's…but sadly not stronger then Zakuro's or Shieko's…" Tenten looked confused.

"So I'm like in the middle? Who's the strongest?" Tenten asked.

"Well that's a tie between Shieko and Zakuro…saying that Sakura will soon join the dark side when her transformation is complete and she forgets her name and family…" Tenten nodded at this information and kept listening. "The weakest I would say is Yiako…"

"Wow…" Tenten said forgetting the information on Sakura.

"Well, since I'm obviously bored let's go eat…I'm getting hungry…" Mikina said as she flapped her wings.

"So you accept me?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…"

WITH TEMARI AND YUMI

"So you're sand girl huh?" Yumi asked completely unimpressed with Temari. "Big whoop, I can make wind any day…" Temari seemed angry at Yumi's talk.

"And? It's not like you're Trixxie or Mikina…you aren't a bird so obviously you cannot make wind…" Temari said.

"On the contrary…I have had my luck at wind movements…but enough about me…let's see you do your power…I'm wanting to see was Shinarro gave her reincarnation…" Yumi said as she lied on the ground and waited. "Start by moving that tree over there…" she pointed at a tree then back at the spot next to her. "I need some shade…"

"Oh…ok…" Temari said as she tried to focus. She never used her power yet, what was she to do? Improvise? After a few minutes Temari saw the tree lift up, she moved her eyes to the spot next to Yumi and saw the tree follow her gaze. She saw the tree get planted on the ground, she smiled to herself and Yumi who was satisfied with her job well done.

"I believe you…"

--

Sasuke and Neji stood staring at each other, searching for an answer in each other's eyes. "It's probably you who made them leave Hyuuga…" Sasuke said after the long silence between the two.

"Me? Why would I care? They're just weaklings! I wouldn't give a fuck about them!" Neji said abruptly as he glared at Sasuke. "Not even if my fucking life depended on it!" Kiba, who just happened to walk by, twitched at Neji's response.

"What?" Kiba asked rather loudly. "You don't fucking care about them? They're part of our team! Without Hinata we would be lost without her Byakugan! Without Temari her team would be arguing without her big sisterly self! Without Tenten you wouldn't have earned master in aiming! Without Sakura, Naruto would be still in the Academy! Without Ino her team wouldn't know information on the other enemies without her Mind Transfer!" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Now don't sit there and give me that bull that the girls are weak!"

"Well, we're just stating the facts! Mostly all of your sayings are true about their powers but I don't particularly need them in battle…" Neji said as he closed his eyes.

"Actually Hyuuga…Kiba raises a good point…those girls are apart of our team…without them then we're completely lost…" Sasuke said as he sighed. "That's why we need to find them…being weaklings as they are…they're probably in danger…" Kiba groaned and nodded.

"You might be right…let's get Shikamaru and Naruto on the mission we're making…but don't tell Tsunade about it…she won't let us go through with it…" Kiba said as he walked with the two.

"We're bringing those girls back right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…"

--

After training session with their animals, Tenten couldn't help but feel like she's forgetting something each time Sakura changes into Shieko. "What am I forgetting? I know there's something…"

"Shieko!" Ino called as she saw said girl run a racecar speed with a book in her hands. "That's for evils!" Tenten snapped her fingers.

'_When Sakura is finished transforming into Shieko she'll join the dark side!!'_she thought as she ran outside and met Sakura in a tree. "Sakura!" Sakura looked at her and back at the book. "Listen to me! This is important! When you're done with Shieko you're---…" why couldn't she finish? She wanted to warn Sakura so bad but the words couldn't come out. Sakura looked at her waiting for her to finish.

"Look…I have reading to do…whatever Yiako said isn't true okay Kaoru? I'm sure you can tell me this later…" Sakura said as she jumped down from the tree with Tenten by her. "This book isn't for evils…I don't really know who it's for…I'm just reading it because I'm bored…you know me better…" she said seriously as she walked off, Emica by her side.

"Join the dark side…" Tenten finished as she covered her mouth. _'Why couldn't I say that to her before? It's like someone gagged me and I was unable to talk…'_ she thought as she made her way inside.

--

Sakura and Emica sat down on the ground and Sakura began reading the book again. "Orochimaru…no not enough power…" she said to Emica who nodded in agreement. "What do you think?"

"Shieko went by herself…she conquered the Lightning Village then made her way up…" Emica said as she looked at the book of villains. "She's murdered many and made the survivors her slaves…she then soon died from the attack of Yiako, Shinarro, Kaoru, and Zakuro…" Sakura nodded.

"I'll do that…I'm strong enough to beat them all if I train my hardest…" Sakura looked at the setting sun.

--

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba were sent to the Hokage's office where they met a very pissed Hokage. "You five tried to leave this village in search of the girls!?" she yelled making the boys flinch. "What the fuck do you think you guys were doing!?" they each stayed silent. "Tch! I'm very shocked at you Uchiha!" she pointed a finger at Sasuke who stared at it. "You of all people didn't have a care in the world for any of these girls!" Sasuke started to looked at the ground.

"As flattering as that is Tsunade-Sama…" Sasuke said sarcastically making Tsunade twitch. "Without them we cannot go on missions…and we all know how Naruto is when he doesn't have a mission in days…" he motioned to the blonde who had no idea what was going on. "Just let us---…" he was stopped by the eruption of the hokage.

**"You Guys Are Under House Arrest!!"** Tsunade boomed. **"You Are Not Allowed To Leave This Village!! You Are To Be Accompanied By An ANBU!! You Are To Stay In A House Where All Of You Stay And Never Leave Without The ANBU Beside You!! You Are Not Leaving To Go Find Those Girls!!"** the boys flinched at the Hokage's voice.

KIBA'S POV

I sighed, old hag wasn't lying…there stood five ANBU members in front of one damn huge house…we all were going to live in the same house…now that's hell brought to life…sigh…I don't know what's worst…living with these guys…or the lost of our teammates. I really miss Hinata…and even though I never knew them well…Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Temari…this is bad…

"Oi, Kiba!" I looked at the blonde who was calling me. Oh god what now?

"Huh?"

"You miss them right?" Naruto asked, I almost wacked his head. Of course I miss them dumbass!

"Yeah…"

"Yeah me too…I miss Hinata…she was the only person who believed in me…" Naruto said as his eyes shifted to the ground as a collar was put around our necks. Poor dude…Hinata's probably all that's on his mind.

"Same here…I hope their ok…" I said, even though it was a lie…I wanted them to be ok…but Hinata was always after Naruto…

--

"Bring it!" Temari said as she and Sakura had a glare contest. "C'mon Sakura! You're going to lose!" Sakura's eye started twitching.

"No way!" Sakura said back as she raised a fist. "This is all mine!!"

'_**This is stupid…' **_Siene said. _**'A staring contest has no affect whatsoever on your missions…'**_

"Anytime! You can quit anytime!" Sakura said as she kept her eyes open, Temari looked as if she was going to close them. "You know you want to Temari!" Temari couldn't take it anymore so she closed her eyes making Sakura laugh. "Haha! You suck!" she pointed a finger at Temari who pouted.

'_She's done with her transformation…it's only the amount of time she'll join the other side…' _Tenten thought as she looked at Sakura who kept laughing at Temari.

'_**Alright…since all of you are finished with your transforming along with your personalities…and you've finished most of your training…I think it's about time you've received your weapons…' **_Siene said as five weapons stood in front of each girl. Sakura received two fans, Tenten two blades, Temari two blunts, Ino two poles, and Hinata two blades as well. _**'Sakura has the Side Fans…Tenten has the Twin Blades…Temari has the Shiner Blunts…Ino has the Sunshine Poles…and Hinata has the Demon Blades…each can form all your elements but make those elements much stronger…'**_ Tenten looked at Sakura and saw an evil smirk plastered on her face.

SAKURA'S POV

When Siene said that the weapons make our elements stronger I just had to smile…this is going to work perfectly in my plan…I'm almost done with my training and I'm almost ready to leave…first thing I have to do is take on the rest and if I beat them then I leave…if not then I need to train…

"Sakura!" I looked at Tenten who stared at me for what seemed like minutes.

"What?" I asked, not really caring what she wanted.

"Siene said that we should do a four on one…you against all of us…" I smiled happily.

"Awesome! Let's go!" I said eagerly as I pulled on Tenten's arm and ran to the training grounds. I couldn't believe it…my plan is working out already!

--

Sasuke and Neji glared at each other as they sat on separate couches. "I really miss the girls…" they both glared at Kiba who winced.

"Even when they get us under house arrest you still miss their weak asses?" Neji barked.

"Hey they're not weak!" Kiba shouted. "They're just as important to the team as we are!"

"Sure…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, Kiba and Naruto glared at him. "Just face it…the girls are weak and they just cause us trouble…"

"How could you say that?!" Naruto yelled. "They're you're teammates!!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes again.

"Dude whatever…" Shikamaru said. "Have their back…defend them…I don't really give…they're all troublesome…" Kiba and Naruto glared at him and sat back down.

_'Although…I do wonder what they're doing…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deejanay: So…how was it? And I am angry that I only got one review! It's a major comeback from me and one review? This is the fourth chapter so I should get more!!

Ciijanay: Don't be a meaner!

Deejanay: We're going to TRY and leave this dumpster on the seventh chapter…right now were too scared!

Sincerely,

Janay Triplets

P.S. BRING US PIE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Deejanay: Yo dudes…and…dudes…um this is day three in the dumpster… 

Ciijanay: And it gets quite boring…

Deejanay: I think Teijanay is in a different city…I think…I'll check later…

Ciijanay: Ok

Deejanay: ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

After four years, three of the five girls dragged each other to the gates of their home village. When the gates were in sight they got up from the ground and started walking in the fastest pace their condition could handle. When the gate guards saw them they stood in front of them mentioning for them to stop. "Halt!" the pink head looked at the rest who just sighed.

"Listen Genma!" the black haired said as she pointed a finger at the gate guard. "My name is Tenten Kunai!" Genma was taken back. "That is Ino Yamanaka! And that's Temari Sabuku!" she motioned to the pink and orange head. "Either let me in or deal with Tsunade-Sama later!!" Genma quickly led them in to the Hokage's tower.

"Hokage-Sama…these girls are here to see you!" Genma said as he pushed the girls in, making them wince in their bruised condition.

"Who is it---?" Tsunade said as she looked up from her work and saw the three girls stand in front of her, waving slightly. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Tenten Kunai!"

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"Temari Sabuku!"

"Wow…you girls have changed so much after the four years…" Tsunade said as she hugged all three of them. "But…where's Sakura and Hinata?" the girls looked at each other then at the ground.

"Well…this isn't easy to explain…" Ino said.

"When our master, Siene, told us we were going to have a four on one, Sakura was real excited and she battled all of us. She soon won against us all…but then after the defeats of us she and her spirit animal, Emica, left the good side and went to the evil side…" Temari continued.

FLASHBACK

Sakura got in her fighting stance and faced the four girls. "Now don't hold back! Hit me with everything you got!" she smirked at the girls who took their fighting stances.

"This will be a snap…" Temari taunted as she took out her Shiner Blunts. "Wind! Wind Blade Tornado!"

"Shadow! Shadow Demon!"

"Earth! Earth Meteor!"

"Light! Light Spirits!"

'_Hmph…Hinata will be a challenge…I'll take Ino out first…'_ Sakura thought as she took out her Side Fans and charged at Ino who was caught off guard. "Ice! Ice Capsule!" she shouted at random as she threw her fans who spun around Ino, causing her to freeze in her spot. _'One down…three to go…'_ Sakura thought as she faced Temari who got ready. Sakura ran at her dodging the shadow demon and big meteor aiming at her. "Water! Water Prison!" she formed a water ball in her fans and threw it at Temari who was soon captured inside a cage of water. (Again DUH!)

"Sakura!!" Temari shouted as she tried to break out. Sakura smirked and face Tenten who showed no signs of fear.

"Ice! Ice Crystals! Water! Water Wall!" Sakura said as she formed a wall behind Tenten made of water (1. DUH!) and pinned her to it with her ice crystals. "Same technique and you still fell for it…" Tenten glared at Sakura who moved on to the last one. "How about we make this interesting? Animals are in use in this battle…" Hinata nodded as she snapped her fingers.

"Deal…" Hinata said as she was picked up by Kikyo. "Darkness! Darkness Cage!"

Sakura was picked up by Emica, who was running around, trying to dodge the cage of darkness (2. DUH!). "Ice! Ice Shield!" she cried as a shield of ice (3. DUH) covered her and Emica's body from getting caught in the Darkness Cage.

'_Tch…'_ Hinata thought as she gave a smug look at Sakura who smiled. _'Now to finish this…'_ she thought as she jumped off Kikyo and took out her Demon Blades and charged at Sakura who got in her defense stance. "Ha!" she shouted as the two weapons clashed each other.

"Go Hinata!" Tenten and Temari cheered, Ino was still frozen in Sakura's move from before.

"Cha!" Sakura shouted as she threw her fans and they spun around Hinata, in a few minutes Hinata was in the state as Ino, frozen. "I thought you would be much of a challenge…" Sakura grabbed her weapons and mounted Emica. "It's too bad too…" she looked at all four of them. "I was going to stay if I could not beat any of you…but since you guys proved me wrong…I'm off to the dark side…" she smirked a rather evil smirk and Emica started running.

END FLASHBACK

Tsunade nodded as the girls kept going on. "When Siene told us we had a mission to bring back Sakura…well…somehow when we arrived, Sakura talked Hinata and Kikyo into joining her forces…and at that time they did this to us…" Tenten said as she motioned to the condition of their bodies.

"My…I would've never guessed Sakura and Hinata…the kindest kunoichi be in the dark side…" Tsunade said as she sat each girl down and started healing their wounds. "I'm amazed that you guys were able to make your way over…they must've been tough to beat…"

"Oh you have no idea…" Ino said as she stretched after Tsunade healed her wounds. "Especially with Kikyo and Emica…dude their strong!" Tenten nodded in agreement. "We came back to train a little more and get more ninja to take those two down…have you heard from the Sunshine Village's Shikage?" Tsunade nodded.

"Exactly what we mean! They destroyed that village and made it theirs! The remaining powerful clans were left to live but were their slaves!" Temari said as she looked outside. "Who knows, maybe they'll attack the Sand Village, or the Lightning Village…it's their choice their making…they must be stopped!" Tenten nodded.

"My best friend so happens to be the Shikage and now she's a slave to both of them!" Tenten said as she looked at the ground. "Every week the two of them take a sacrifice to feed their meat loving animals…two mothers every two years…once the mothers are gone they'll move on the children…" Tenten looked at the sky. "It's real sad…most of the villagers haven't had food in forever…worst part is…they took Trixxie, Mikina, and Yumi…they're holding them hostage or something…"

"Wow…all we need is some of our best ninja to help and they'll soon die then right?" Tsunade asked as the girls nodded.

"Yeah…but we wont attack until a few months…right now they're keeping a lookout for us…" Temari said. "Making sure we wont attack again…so we have to lay low for a couple of days."

"Well…today go make friends with everyone again…they need to know you are you…" Tsunade said as she finished up and watched them leave.

--

The two dictators of the Sunshine Village floated in the air and watched the villagers roam the streets in search of food. Sakura was talking on a silver cell phone she got from her cousin in America. It was white with the word 'Shieko' written on it.

"Don't be like that, Shieko!" Hinata heard someone say over the phone since it was on speaker.

"Look…Shila I am serious…if you don't watch it you're going to be the top of my list…" Sakura hissed as she hung up. "Hey if there is a kind of pie you love and they are too damn lazy to make it for you then you have to threaten them!" Hinata nodded and sighed.

"Over pie…" she said under her breath.

"Hey! Hey! Dude's making a run for it!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at a boy at age 10 running from his mom and headed to the gates. She sprinted from the Shikage's tower and stood in front of the boy making him fall to the ground. "You little punk!" she hissed as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Shikage's tower. They climbed many stairs and stopped at what seemed to be a chamber for the hostage animals they captured from her friends. "You stay here until I think of another punishment for attempting to run!" she hissed again as she locked him in shackles. "Hmph…idiot…" she said as she turned on her heels, her ankle-length hair that was let loose whipped her back as she left the chamber.

"Nice eye…" Hinata complimented as Sakura floated beside her.

"Thanks…"

--

When the news that the girls were back reached the ANBU that guarded the five boys, they let them out of the now messy house. "Finally! The fresh air! Now it's time for a mission!" Naruto said as he stretched and yawned. "And finally the girls are back after four years!" Kiba nodded.

"Who gives?" Shikamaru asked as he yawned and sighed. "They came back and bet you they'll still be weak…" Sasuke and Neji nodded in agreement.

"**SHIKAMARU!!!!"** the five turned around and raised an eyebrow at the pink headed girl who shouted at Shikamaru. **"WE'RE BACK AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?!?!?!"**

"Hmph…jut what you'd expect from a lazy bum…" Temari said as she ran her fingers through her orange hair. "Right?"

"I guess…" Tenten said as her black hair shone in the sunlight. "I don't really care…"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Aw…I feel sad…" Ino said as she put a hand to her heart. "My beloved Sasuke-Kun does not remember me…" Sasuke groaned.

"I know that speech anywhere…Ino…" Ino squealed happily and hugged him.

"Yay he remembers!" Ino said but pushed him to the ground. "Unfortunately my heart belongs to Shika!" Shikamaru groaned as he was hugged by the pink head.

"Hey where's Sakura and Hinata?" Kiba and Naruto asked in unison. _'And how did Ino have the strength to push Sasuke down?' _Temari and Tenten looked at each other then at the ground when Ino looked to her side.

"Ah…this is kinda hard to explain…" Ino said as she looked at each boy.

--

"So Sakura-Chan…" Sakura looked up, Hinata was the only person who had the will power to call her that everyone else was just damned scared to even say her name. "Don't you think we should conquer more then just one village?" Sakura laughed.

"Haha! Yeah! It's what Shieko and Zakuro would want us to do!" Sakura replied making Hinata nod.

"So how about the Leaf? We're bound to win…" Sakura put a finger to her chin and smiled.

"Yeah! Leaf!" Sakura agreed as she snapped her fingers soon the two of the five biggest animals in the world stood in front of them. "Guys, we're taking a road trip!" Emica ran circles around Sakura and Hinata and picked them up.

"Chyea!" Emica said as Kikyo chuckled. "More conquering!"

The two girls laughed at their animals' antics. They looked at each other and smirked. _'Soon…the world will be ours…'_

* * *

Deejanay: Finished! And two review!? Member? Big comeback! C'mon! two reviews mean two ppl luv me!

Ciijanay: Is she out there?

Deejanay: I said LATER!

Ciijanay: Okay be like that!

Deejanay: I think I will!

Sincerely,

Janay Triplets

P.S. HI

P.S.S. PIE!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Deejanay: Chapter 6! Booyah! I made a New Years revolution to finish all my stories before I start a new one!

Ciijanay: AND day four in this dumpster! Look and see if she's out there!

Deejanay: I said LATER!

Ciijanay: Sheesh!

Deejanay: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

"**WHAT!?"**Naruto and Kiba shouted making the girls wince at the level of their voices. "They?!" Ino nodded. "Seriously!?" Tenten nodded. "No way!!" Temari nodded.

"It's either they're being controlled or doing this on their own free will…" Sasuke said as he started thinking of Hinata and Sakura, two nice kunoichi of the village becoming evil. "Who did they join anyway?"

"Well, Sakura tried the Akatsuki, she killed Sasori then quit…she joined Orochimaru and almost killed him then left…then Hinata and Sakura joined forces and they control the Sunshine Village on their own…with our spirit animals in hostage…" Temari explained as she put a finger to her chin.

"So, you want us to go and kill them?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no!" Ino said as she sighed. "Sakura and Hinata cannot die! But however they can be stoned…but the thing is we need them to use Chidori and us use Rasengan…that'll bound to stone them up!" Naruto smiled his foxy smile.

"I mastered the arts of Rasengan! I'll stone them down!" Naruto bragged making Shikamaru roll his eyes.

"He did master it but he won't shut the hell up about it…" Shikamaru said.

"And Chidori, like when Naruto and Sasuke battled!" Ino said as she remembered when Sasuke left for Orochimaru for more power. "If we get the two to use Chidori and you use Rasengan then it'll help a lot!" Sasuke looked around, using his Sharingan.

'I feel something…a powerful chakra…' Sasuke's eyes widened as he pushed Temari back, making her fall to the floor. Soon a kunai knife with an explosive note zoomed it's way over. "Get away!!" he shouted as he jumped behind a tree, holding Temari's and Ino's hand.

"Hmph…how like you Sakura-Chan…" Tenten eyes grew angry as she remembered that voice. "Bad aim…" Ino and Temari growled as they jumped from behind the tree and glared at the two girls who stood in front of them.

"Well, well, well…" Sakura said as she walked in front of Hinata and snapped her fingers, the three animals made their way to Sakura and stood beside her, her and Hinata's animals stood next to Hinata. "It took some time…" she began as she petted Yumi who purred. "But they finally got who owns them…" Temari growled as she lunged at Sakura who stepped to the side and punched Temari's stomach.

"Don't think you're taking this village without a fight!" Tenten shouted making Sakura laugh.

"Tch…we don't need your publicity…you're only in the way…" Kiba and Naruto stared wide-eyed at the two dictators. "Besides…this village is ours!" she jumped in the air and took out her Demon Blades. "Shadow! Shadow Cage!" she called as a cage of shadows (1) surrounded the eight ninjas. "Sakura!" Hinata called as she looked over her shoulder. "Go get Tsunade-Sama out of that office!" Sakura nodded as she ran to the Hokage's office, leaving a puff of smoke float where Sakura once was. _'Fast runner I guess…'_ Hinata thought as her mind was given back to the eight prisoners.

--

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune called as she broke through the doors and woke up the tired Hokage. "The two are back! And they're--…" Shizune stopped as she felt a kunai poke her back. "Right behind me…" Tsunade gasped as she saw Sakura shove Shizune in the office and faced her.

"Now, now, Tsunade-Sama…" Sakura said as she walked over to Shizune who prayed silently. "This won't hurt a bit…Ice! Ice Shackles!" a pair of shackles of ice (2) formed around Shizune's and Tsunade's hands. "Follow me…" Sakura ordered as she turned on her heels and led the two women down the stairs and to the Konoha dungeon with prison cells on each side. "You two get in here…" she ordered as she pushed the both women inside. "Now don't try to escape by using your superhuman strength…these bars will eat your chakra dry…but since I'm nice I'm allowing it eat your chakra when it's in use…" she said as she nodded and walked away.

"Tsunade-Sama…" Shizune said as she sat on the ground of the cellar. "What are we going to do? These girls are going to take over this village!" Tsunade kept silent and stared into darkness.

--

"You done?" Hinata asked as she floated in the air with a kunai knife twirling in her finger. Sakura nodded.

"Yep! They were easy!" Sakura gloated as she floated next to Hinata. "Do you want me to put those guys in too?" Hinata nodded as Sakura closed her eyes. _'Oi…I wish for the eight pathetic ninjas in the cellar in the dungeon, the one in front of Tsunade and Shizune…and god dammit get it right this time!'_ She thought as she opened her eyes and saw the eight prisoners gone. "So how was that?" Sakura asked with a sly smirk.

"Eh I've seen better…"

--

"Oi! Let Us Out!!" Naruto shouted as he realized where they were. "LET US OUT NOW!!! HINATA!!!! SAKURA!!!!!" Ino sighed as she wacked Naruto's head.

"Good luck…" Temari said as she sat on the bench next to Sasuke. "Sakura's ear hearing is the best there is yes but she refuses to listen to begging prisoners…" Ino and Tenten nodded in agreement, making Naruto sit on the ground.

"I thought that Hinata and Sakura were kind and pure…why would they do this to us?" Naruto asked sadly as he looked at the Hokage who sat on the floor, a sad look in her eyes.

"I have no idea…"

"Hey…hey I have a plan!" Naruto said as he looked at Temari who stared at him. "Temari could escape by transforming herself into wind! Then she could float herself to the other side and bust us out!" The boys for one were shock at Naruto's knowledge.

"That could work! You're a genius!" Tenten said as she and Ino hugged him making him blush.

"Okay…let's try it…" Temari said as she tried to focus. "Wind…Wind Transformation!"

--

The naturally blue sky of Konohagakure turned a mix of black and red. The villagers were more depressed then they used to be, and the two dictators claimed their spot on top of the Hokage tower. "Hmph…" Hinata said as she threw the cards at Sakura who gaped at her. "You lose…" Sakura sighed as she lowered her head.

"H-H-Hinata-Sama…S-S-Sakura-Sama…" they both looked at a young girl with jet black hair and silver eyes.

"What now!?" Sakura shouted since they were so high up she didn't think the girl could hear her. "Well!?" Hinata eyes narrowed as she saw the evil smirk on the girl's face.

"Hmph!" the girl said as the transformation jutsu wore off and stood Temari and the rest of the group. "Your stupid guards fell for this!" Temari pointed out making Sakura sigh and take out a walki-talki. "Agent 5 Agent 6 you're fired…over…" she put it away and jumped in front of Kiba who blushed at the centimeters Sakura's face was from his. "Aw this is too bad…and from here I thought…" she was cut off by Hinata's groan.

"You can make a couple later! Right now…" Sakura nodded as she jumped back and took out her fans.

"I might've let you live that one time! But this time I'm not backing down!" Sakura shouted as she felt hard drops of rain fall on her body.

"Let's finish this!"

* * *

Deejanay: So how was it?

Ciijanay: Kinda short, are you gunna look now?

Deejanay: I said LATER!

Ciijanay: whatevr…

Sincerely,

Janay Twins

P.S. C YA!


	7. Chapter 7

Deejanay: I just looked out and guess what I saw!

Ciijanay: you're brain!?

Deejanay: That was uncalled for…but I saw Teijanay and damn she was pissed!

Ciijanay: We're going to be here 4 a while aren't we?

Deejanay: NONSENSE! ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Temari and Ino took out their weapons, Tenten went behind the tree and made a plan with the guys. "Alright…Kiba, obviously she has a thing for you so you try to distract her! Naruto, if Kiba fails then you have to make Sakura and Hinata use Chidori! Sasuke, Neji you be back up you help them alright?" everyone nodded.

"But I can't do two rasengans at the same time!"

"Exactly my point! I'm going to help alright?" Tenten said as she looked behind the tree and saw Hinata fall to the ground when a crowd of light spirits surrounded her.

**"ICE! ICE CAPSULE!"** Ino gasped as the two fans danced around her and made her freeze in the spot. "You okay?" she asked as she helped Hinata up who nodded.

"Yeah…" Hinata said as she coughed a bit and threw her fans saying, "Ribbon! Zakuro Spear!(1. Tokyo Mew Mew)" Temari, who got ready for defense, was cut in the legs and arms by the blades sharp ends, after that, Temari saw the two blades dance around her body.

"What the?" Temari asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ribbon! Shieko Fan Inferno!" Sakura cried as her fans danced around Temari as well, when all four weapons stopped Temari looked confused more then ever.

"**TCH! AAAAAH!!"**Temari shouted as she bit her tongue, trying her best not to shout in pain, which was failing. The four weapons each gave her a hit of each of their elements.

"Hah! Never Underestimate Ribbon Power!" Sakura taunted as Temari fell unconscious. "Temari!" Tenten looked at Kiba who gulped nervously.

"Oi…Saku-Chan…" Sakura stopped laughing and looked at the Inuzuka, Sakura smiled childishly. "Come over here…" Hinata looked at Sakura who attempted to run over.

"Oi! What are you doing!?" Hinata hissed as she grabbed Sakura's collar, causing her to stop her attempts. "We have a world to conquer! Make "friends" later! Right now get your ass in the game!" Tenten cursed herself as Sakura nodded.

'Damn! Sakura loves Kiba but Hinata's stopping her from listening to him! Damn Sakura's only as gullible as she looks but with Hinata she can make the right decisions from walking right into a trap!' Tenten thought angrily as she watched Hinata and Sakura sprint towards the tree they were hiding behind. "Alright we'll get them as mad as we could!" the boys nodded as they jumped from behind the tree. 

"Aw…little boyfriends Tenten?" Sakura teased as Tenten growled. "Well say goodbye to them! They're going down!" Naruto growled, he couldn't believe his best girl friend was turning against them, along with his life long crush.

"Shadow Clones Jutsu!" Naruto said as he rendered handsigns for that jutsu, then stood a lot of the same Uzumaki. Tenten ran to Temari and tried to wake her up.

"Temari…wake up…" Tenten said as she nudged on Temari's body, when she finally woke up Tenten pointed at Yumi, Trixxie, and Mikina. "First thing…we have to get those on our side!" Temari nodded as she and Tenten walked over.

"Yumi, Trixxie, Mikina…" the three called animals looked back, glare in their eyes. "Remember this?" Tenten and Temari started a argument of a random thing. "Yeah!? You think so!?"

"Yeah!!" Temari shouted back, ever since they met their spirit animals, Temari and Tenten would always fight about random things. "What are you going to do about it!?" Yumi, Trixxie, and Mikina smiled a toothy smile and they walked over to them.

"It worked!" Tenten said as she hugged Mikina who picked her up and flew to the fight.

"Tch! You fool! You're only gunna get yourself killed!!" Hinata shouted as she made a group of clones disappear. Naruto only nodded his head.

"That may be! But I'm protecting this village from two horrible dictators!!" Naruto shouted back as he made more clones.

"Stupid fool! You don't know what you're doing!!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke and Kiba who kept their fighting stance. "Quit now and leave us to our plan for world domination!" Kiba growled as he lunged at Sakura along with Sasuke, Sakura ducked and kicked them each in the stomach.

"Never!" Kiba shouted as he coughed up some blood with Sasuke.

"Sakura! Just leave the dark side and come join us!! Make this world the way it has to be!!" Sasuke shouted, trying to get through to her.

"Hah! For what!? So you can call me weak!? No way! This is going to prove that I am not weak and never will be!!" Sakura shouted back.

"Alright, Trixxie, you stay with Ino…we'll try to get Sakura and Hinata as mad as we can get them making them use Chidori…" Temari said as Trixxie nodded. The two girls looked at the fight in front of them.

"Leave me be!!" Hinata shouted as her red eyes blinked white once then turned to normal, she punched Neji and Shikamaru out of her way and kneed Naruto in the stomach.

"Gr! Get away!!" Sakura shouted angrily as her silver eyes blinked black then turned to normal. She did a backflip, the tip of her shoe kicked Sasuke and Kiba to a tree.

"Looks like they're almost at their anger limit…let's help the guys out!" Tenten said as she jumped on Sakura's back, Temari did the same with Hinata.

"Get off me dammit!!" the two girls shouted angrily as they tried their hardest to get the two girls off their backs. **"ARGH!!!" **both eyes blinked white and black and they grabbed the girls' wrist and threw them to the tree.

'_This is it…they're gunna blow…'_ the group of seven thought in unison as they saw the girls grow in anger, they then smiled as they both took out their hands and formed a ball of lightning. _'The Chidori!'_ Naruto and Tenten got up and formed a ball of chakra in their hands.

"**YOU'RE GUNNA PAY!!!" **the two girls shouted as they charged at Tenten and Naruto who charged at them.

Ino broke free of Sakura's attack and watched in awe of the scene before her, she walked over to the group and watched with them. The world seemed to disappear for the four of them, it was like it was just them and the powers within their hands. When the two balls were more then a foot away, a bright light appeared and blinded their 'audience'. "What is this?" Ino asked as she covered her eyes from the light. She blushed as she felt Shikamaru hold her tight. Sasuke grabbed Temari's hand, causing her to blush as well. When the two balls touched each other, the girls buried their faces in the boys chest and hid from the strong waves heading everywhere. When the girls looked up they saw two stone statues of the other two.

"Did…it work?" Temari asked nervously as she stood up with the guys and animals and walked over to Tenten and Naruto who tried to get up from the cold ground. "Are you okay?" the two smiled a foxy smile and pointed at the two statues of Sakura and Emica and Hinata and Kikyo in their fighting stance.

"Yeah, best thing…the girls are gone!" Tenten said happily as she got up and hugged Temari and Ino. Naruto and Kiba looked sadly at the two statues of stone and then at the ground. "Let's go get out the Hokage!" they all walked over to the prison in the Hokage's office tower and saw Tsunade and Shizune sitting on the cold floors of the cellar.

"Hokage-Sama!" Shikamaru called lazily. "We got rid of the two!" Tsunade's face lit up as the gate opened and they were let out. "Come see!" the group ran outside and they saw the statues of the girls standing there. Sasuke noticed the rain stop and looked up at the sky, the black and red mixed sky turned blue and white.

"And got the world back in place…" Sasuke said as he held Temari's hand who smiled.

"Yeah…" everyone said as they parted ways, leaving Kiba and Naruto to stare at the statues with sadden eyes.

"I really miss them now…" Naruto said as Kiba put a hand on his shoulder. "They're not coming back are they?" he looked at Kiba with sadden eyes.

"Nah man…they ain't comin back…" Kiba said as he felt a cold wind breeze by. "We should go home…you know it's getting a lil chilly…we are gunna get a cold…and we all know Sakura's not going to be here to heal us…" Naruto nodded as they parted ways and left.

A random brown bird flew by and dropped two chains in front of the statues, the chain's charm glowed purple and seemed like it was carving something on the statues.

Sakura Haurno, advanced medic nin and strong kunoichi.

Hinata Hyuuga, advanced Byakugan user and strong kunoichi.

Shieko Mimitchi: At age 21, Shieko joined the dark side because of the disrespect she was given from her village. Second reason was because her family thought of her as the weakest kunoichi. Shieko wished only for one thing, to get revenge on her parents. Soon her wish came true and she died a happy girl, cause of death was from the attack from her three former friends who wouldn't understand her reason for joining the dark side.

Zakuro Stimijo: At age 21, Zakuro joined Shieko's forces because of the village she lived in. She was kidnapped from many missing nin's because she held the secret to the Village Hidden In The Blood, she was the only one who knew where it was. Her family thought of her as a weak kunoichi. Zakuro wanted to prove one thing to her parents, that she was not weak. She gained her well earned prize and died a happy girl, cause of death was from the attack from her three former friends who couldn't understand her reason for joining Shieko's forces.

* * *

Deejanay: last chapter!

Ciijanay: We got out of the dumpster! Yay us! Teijanay said she apologizes and we're free!

Deejanay: Hellz ya!

Ciijanay: so enjoy this last chapter!

Sincerely,

Janay triplets

P.S. Bye! 4 now!

P.S.S. still waitin 4 dat pie! Where is it!?


End file.
